There's No Living Without You
by FlysWithNoWings
Summary: Oneshot. Camille can't live without the only person who ever meant anything to her/ /Or how falling apart never hurt before this.


Blech, so this isn't so good. It was supposed to be a sappy, fluffy happy oneshot about Jo and Camille but that didn't happen; like AT all. So yes, if you're against lesbianism or gays don't read because there are both. No flames, constructive criticism is appreciated though.

~Liv

It was one of those things that wasn't supposed to happen. One of those things that you're still not sure exactly _how_ it happened even after you evaluate it over and over again. But Camille can't bring herself to think about it as she looks into Jo's dimming eyes. It's too much, having to watch her fight every day. "It's okay honey, everything's going to get better." She whispers as tears roll over her cheeks. Jo smiles and weakly squeezes her hand, "Stay with me, Camille; don't leave me." The brunette nods as a sob passes through her throat, "I won't leave you." Jo's eyes are sliding closed and Camille is trying so hard not to beg her to stay, to not leave her here all alone without her beauty enrapturing her every day. "I love you," she murmurs as her heart monitor slows to a blip. "I love you too," Camille whispers as she gently brushes a strand of blonde hair away from Jo's face, "I love you so much." She takes a shaky breath that reminds Camille of someone who's suffocating, "Love you more." And then she was gone, the heart monitor was screaming and Camille couldn't breathe as she sobbed over and over again for the only one she had ever loved.

She stood with the boys at her funeral. The minister told of how Jo had fought Hepatic Angiosarcoma for as long as she could. He told of how she had brought joy to all those who knew her, how she had had the voice of an angel. He didn't say anything about how when she smiled she could turn a sour day into the best ever. He didn't tell how Jo made chocolate chip cookies from scratch and how she added a dash of vanilla flavoring just to give it her own unique taste. He didn't tell of how she loved another girl, and how that girl loved her back. Jo's parents had shunned her after finding out she was a lesbian, they had refused to have anything to do with her; but there they were sobbing beside her grave, pretending they had been there the whole time. But it had only been her. She had stroked her hair and told her how wonderful she was and how she was going to get better even though the doctor gave her a look of pity every time he entered the room. It had been her who was holding Jo when she had found out she had that damn rare form of liver cancer. It had been her who had loved Jo for the past four years.

Even now they glared at her from across their daughter's grave. As if they were blaming her for Jo being a homosexual. If only they knew that it had been Jo who had convinced her to turn, but she wouldn't tell them. She would let them believe that she was the one who had "corrupted" their beautiful daughter, that was all that she could give to them.

Logan and Carlos had her hands in theirs as she sobbed for the loss of her love, Kendall's hand was resting on her shoulder, and James had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her up. They didn't try to tell her that it would be okay and everything would get better, because they knew that if one of them had died they wouldn't be able to get over it. For that Camille was grateful. They stood beside her and thanked everyone for coming when the service was over. They kissed her on the forehead and held her close; they already know what she's going to do. She watches as Carlos takes Logan's hand in his and how Kendall does the same with James. "Don't let go," she whispers, "Please promise me that you won't ever let go." She needs to know that they won't give up on each other, that even though James is anorexic and Carlos is fighting pancreatic cancer that they won't leave each other no matter what happens. "We won't," Kendall whispers. Camille nods and they know its time for them to leave, they look back at her one last time, she's wearing Jo's favorite dress and her hair is hanging loosely around her face. They capture the memory in their minds forever and then walk away.

Camille sits on Jo's grave for a long time. They've already buried her, the dirt was soft and fresh. She gently runs her fingers along the patch singing one of her songs. She swallows a knot in her throat and speaks quietly, "You were everything to me Camille. Everything. I miss you, I miss you so much. I can't live without you hear with me. It's already been a week and I just can't do it. I need you, next to me forever in infinity. I love you Josephine." She closes her eyes and pushes the knife into her liver and twists, it's a slow death but that's fine with her. Her last coherent thought is all she's ever wanted it to be, "_Jo." _When the groundskeeper comes in the morning he'll just find a dead girl on another's grave with a knife buried in her to the hilt. There will be no saving her because she'll be long gone already wrapped in the arms of the one she loves again.


End file.
